1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test board for testing printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional test board for testing a PCB includes an input connector 10, and an output module 20. The input connector 10 is a 24-pin connector, and each pin acts as a signal input terminal. The output module 20 includes two groups of signal output terminals CN1 and CN2, and each group includes 12 signal output terminals. Each signal input terminal is connected to a corresponding signal output terminal.
In testing, transmission lines of the PCB to be tested are connected to the input connector 10, and are given an input signal, then each output of the output module 20 is checked to determine if the transmission lines are good.
If a line or a signal output terminal of the test board becomes inoperable, the whole test board should be replaced, which is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is an test board which can solve the above problem.